motionpicturefandomcom-20200215-history
Terminator Salvation
Terminator Salvation (also referred to as simply Terminator 4, T4 or TS) is a 2009 American science fiction action post-apocalyptic war film directed by McG. It is the fourth film in the Terminator franchise, after ''The Terminator'', ''Terminator 2: Judgment Day'' and ''Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines''. The film was produced by The Halcyon Company and Wonderland Sound and Vision and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures in North America and Columbia Pictures. The film was released on May 21, 2009. ''Terminator Genisys'', a reboot of the series via an altered timeline, was released on July 1, 2015. Plot In 2003, Dr. Serena Kogan (Helena Bonham Carter) of Cyberdine Systems convinces death row inmate Marcus Wright (Sam Worthington) to sign over his body for medical research following his execution. One year later, the automated Skynet system is activated, begins to perceive humans as a threat, and eradicates much of humanity with nuclear weapons in the event known as "Judgment Day". 15 years later in 2018, John Connor (Christian Bale), leads an attack on a Skynet base, where he discovers human prisoners and schematics for a new type of Terminator, incorporating living tissue. He is the only survivor of the assault after the base is destroyed in a nuclear explosion. Following Connor's departure, Marcus emerges from the base's wreckage and being walking towards Los Angeles. John returns to Resistance headquarters, located aboard a nuclear submarine, and tells General Ashdown (Michael Ironside) of his findings. Meanwhile, the Resistance has discovered a radio signal believed to have been an order to shut down Skynet's machines. Working on this intelligence, the human militia plan to launch an offensive against the Skynet base in San Francisco in four days; in response to an intercepted "kill list" created by Skynet with a plan to terminate the Resistance's command staff. John Connor learns he is second on this list, following Kyle Reese. The Resistance leaders are unaware of Kyle's importance, but John knows Kyle will eventually go back in time and become his father. John returns to his base and meets with his pregnant wife Kate (Bryce Dallas Howard) and second-in-command Barnes (Common). Arriving at the ruins of Los Angeles, Marcus battles a T-600 Terminator and is saved by Kyle Reese (Anton Yelchin) and a mute child named "Star" (Jadagrace Berry). Kyle tells Marcus about the war between humanity and Skynet. Hearing John's radio broadcast, (Brian Cox) the three leave in search of others in the Resistance. They survive an attack at a gas station; yet Kyle, Star, and several other people are taken prisoner. Later, two Resistance A-10 airplanes are shot down while trying to intercept a machine transport. Marcus locates downed pilot Blair Williams (Moon Bloodgood) and they make their way to Connor's base, where Marcus is wounded by a magnetic land mine. Attempting to save his life, the Resistance fighters discover that Marcus is, indeed, a cyborg, with a mechanical endoskeleton and a partially artificial cerebral cortex. Although Marcus believes himself to be human, John thinks that Marcus has been sent to execute him and, therefore, orders him to be killed. Blair helps Marcus escape; during the pursuit, Marcus saves John's life from Skynet's hydrobots and the two make a bargain: Marcus will enter Skynet's headquarters in San Francisco, to help John rescue Kyle and the other prisoners, if he lets Marcus live. John pleads with the General to delay the offensive attack, but Ashdown refuses and relieves John of his command. However, the Resistance forces disobey Ashdown's orders, and instead await John's signal. Marcus enters the base, interfaces with the computer, and disables perimeter defenses so that John can infiltrate the cell block and release human prisoners. Marcus learns from Skynet (which assumes the form of Dr. Kogan on a screen), that he was created and built in order to lure John to this base; when the Resistance launches its attack, John will be killed, achieving the goal that Skynet had failed to accomplish so many times before. The radio signal that the Resistance received is revealed to have been a ruse, and Skynet uses it, to track down and destroy the command submarine with the Resistance's leaders aboard. Marcus tears out the hardware linking him to Skynet and assists John in battling a new T-800 (Model 101) Terminator. Marcus is soon outclassed in strength and temporarily disabled until John revives him, but John is mortally wounded during the fight. Marcus jumps the T-800 when it is distracted and defeats it, while John destroys the Skynet base by rigging together several Terminator fuel cells to explode; and detonates them as he, Marcus, Kyle, and Star are airlifted out. Kate attempts to save John's life, but his heart is too badly damaged. Marcus offers his own heart for transplant, sacrificing himself to save John. Recovering, John radios to other Resistance fighters that, although this battle has been won, the war is far from over. Cast Humans *Christian Bale as John Connor, the leader of the Resistance. *Anton Yelchin as Kyle Reese, a teenage refugee and admirer of John Connor and the Resistance. *Sam Worthington as Marcus Wright, a Skynet human-terminator hybrid experiment. *Bryce Dallas Howard as Kate Connor, John's wife. *Moon Bloodgood as Blair Williams, Marcus's romantic interest. *Common as Barnes, John's right-hand man. *Helena Bonham Carter as Dr. Serena Kogan, an ex-Cyberdyne scientist who convinces Marcus to donate his body for her research. *Jadagrace Berry as Star, a nine-year old girl in Kyle's care. *Chris Ashdown as Richter. *Chris Browning as Morrison. *Jane Alexander as Virginia. *Michael Ironside as General Ashdown, the leader of the Resistance. *Ivan G'Vera as General Losenko. *Kevin Wiggins as General Olsen. *Isaac Kappy as Barbarossa. Machines *Sam Worthington as Marcus Wright, a Skynet human-terminator hybrid experiment. *Helena Bonham Carter as Dr. Serena Kogan, an ex-Cyberdyne scientist who convinces Marcus to donate his body for her research. *Roland Kickinger as The Terminator/T-800 (Model 101): the first Terminator covered in living tissue. *Arnold Schwarzenegger's facial likeness was utilized via CGI, with a mold of his face made in 1984 scanned to create the digital makeup. Gallery T-4 Poster.jpg Category:Films Category:PG 13-rated films Category:Action films Category:Live-action films Category:Science-fiction films Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Sequels Category:Adventure films Category:Thriller films Category:Wonderland Sound and Vision films Category:War films Category:2010s films Category:2000s films Category:2009 films